1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device such as an organic EL (electroluminescent) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since organic EL displays are of self-emission type, they have a wide viewing angle and a high response speed. Further, they do not require a backlight, and therefore, low profile and light weight are possible. For these reasons, the organic EL displays are attracting attention as a display which substitutes the liquid crystal display. However, the conventional organic EL displays entail the drawback of a low luminous efficiency.